


<drowning in pain>

by shiey3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Platonic Relationships, Protective Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiey3/pseuds/shiey3
Summary: tommy follows in wilbur's footsteps by drinking the pain away. he doesn't deal well with emotions and needs an instant hug. wilbur's there to comfort him.+au where tommy and will live like maybe 15 minutes away from each other,,? let's say tommy lives in brighton okeverything is platonic in here!didn't check on it after writing so there may be some misspellings, sorry![inspired by wilbur's comment on tommy's mc speedrun livestream(aw go in yours big brother footsteps, drink the pain away) or some shit]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	

it was 3 am at night.

he wasn't really sure what the fuck was he doing.

would this help him? no, but he'll feel slightly better, right..?

so when he reached out for the bottle of old wine from their parents cabinet, unable to cry anymore and completely alone in the dark house, he started doing the same that wilbur has told him about.

drinking his pain away.

will was like his older brother. he looked up to him in many ways, always trying to make him impressed. of course, drinking underage wouldn't make him much impressed, especially when he told tommy how bad drinking alcohol can fuck you up. 

so when he finally got drunk, barely even able to stand up straight, he felt something.

was it happiness? joy? excitement about drinking for the first time?

no, it was rather guilt and sadness from even trying to fix his problems like that.

everything was fucked up to tommy. he never talked about this; never really wanted to talk about this.

everyone felt.. fake? like they weren't his friend anymore. like they were pretending to be his friend. maybe keeping in touch only out of fear what'd their viewers and fandom say.

he never felt like he deserved any of his fame. he worked hard, really hard. he spent every night of summer making thumbnails with tubbo, overworking himself with everyday recordings and frequent livestreams. he didn't know where the hell stop or for what. he didn't want to make his fans n' stans upset with the bad content. but, he still thought that he didn't deserve all of this.

it all just came to him in a matter of seconds, suddenly his viewer rate on twitch increased by 5k per stream, then 30k, then 150k.

the future freaked him out really bad.

the stress from anxiety of making the other's disappointed was fucking with his head, but he'd never thought that some day he'll lay on the floor, leaning against the wall and mumbling hateful words to himself out of drunkness. 

he always heared the sentence 'drinking the pain away' and viewed it more as an ironic joke, knowing that it's impossible to 'drink' the problems away.

he was never the boy who would give you a whole paragraph of warm and cheerful words, reaching out to help you. well, he tried. sometimes trying caused his relationships to fall in shambles, so he gave up trying.

he was never really a fan of emotions too; he wasn't an emotionless and heartless monster who gave you a cold look everytime you asked for help or smiled at him. no, he was a loving boy. he just really, really didn't like dealing with them. both someone's and his own.

the only time he reached for a hand and actually opened up, was the time when he talked to wilbur. he helped him throught so much shit; either if it was just a stressful night or a really bad anxiety. he was always there to help the younger boy.

they were really like brothers, huh? tommy thought to himself.

brothers.

brothers don't disappoint and fail eatchother, right?  
cause that's how the sixteen year old felt when he drank the wine from the transparent, black, glass bottle.

wilbur would be so disappointment. so, so disappointed.

he was such a moron for thinking that drinking will help. it'll cost him probably nothing then much more stress of his parents and Will finding out.

would his parents even care? they left three days ago for a business meeting, not planning on coming soon. he was just like a toy to others. something to play with and then throw it away in the thrash.

his self-esteem wasn't really one of the highest, too. he didn't hate himself with all of his guts, but he disliked the way he appeared.

a loud, charismatic, gremlin kid. that's what he was to everyone.

a fucking cheerful kid.  
loud, annoying, happy child.

he hit the bottle against the ground, glass shattering around his room, making his phone buzz.

he sighed in annoyance, thinking that'd he activated some 'shake/click 3 times if in danger'.

he went to grab his phone, but suddenly hissed in pain. he looked to his left hand and saw blood all over it, one piece of glass stuck in the inside part of his hand.

he groaned, not only in pain, but in rage, taking the glass out of his skin in a one, fast motion. 

he yelped in pain, eyes getting glossy.

he leaned against the wall and shut his eyes close, biting his lower lip to the blood.

suddenly, his phone buzzed again, this time a couple of times.

the fuck? he thought and grabbed his phone just to shut it down, drunk and not caring enough for the person that decided to break his moment's of relief. he put the phone back and repeated the action before.

he leaned against the wall, shutting his eyes clo—

buzz.

he groaned, almost throwing his phone across the room. he turned in on, white reflection on his phone making his face bright up; dry tears and brown-reddish bags visible under his eyes.

he looked over to his phone, scrolling through his notifications. it was from discord. he raised his eyebrow, opening the app.

his eyes widen all of suden.

Wilbur Soot: you're alright, tommy?

Wilbur Soot: it's almost 4 am and it shows in dsc that you're still active.

Wilbur Soot: sorry if you're sleeping and i'm waking you up, just worried for you

Wilbur Soot: you've been acting really distant recently and it concerns me. i genuinely care about you and i wouldn't hestitate to help if there was something wrong

Wilbur Soot: call me in the morning if you feel like so, we can talk if you're comfortable enough

Wilbur Soot: sorry for making this a big deal if you're just busy with videos and all

tommy scrolled throught his friend's messages, narrowing his eyes everytime he tried to read something. he was so fucking drunk that he didn't even realise that he just typed some complete bullshit to wilbur.

TommyInnit: bzfbxjj

he wanted to hit his head and never wake up. god, him and his fucking clumsy fingers. he tried deleting it but with his bad and dizzy sight he just clicked reply button, and accidentally dropped his phone on the floor.

he started panicking as soon as he heared the buzzing coming from his phone. he picked it up and tried to cancel the call, but it was too late. wilbur already picked up by the time the sound created another buzz.

"hello?" deep and calm familiar voice spoke. the younger boy tried to say something, but just remained silent.

"tommy? are you okay? did something happen?" 

the blonde cleared his throat.

"h— hello?" he said, his voice hoarse and stuttery.

"yes? why aren't you sleeping, tommy?"

he decided to swallow his pride and tried to make a sentence that wasn't hard to understand.

"w— will, don't.. don't be angrhey..." he said, mixing up the last word with a yawn.

"yeah? i'm listening, tommy, i won't be mad." the other responded, a visible concern in his voice.

"i.." he started.

"m' drunk as fuck, wilbur. come if u can, need help i t—hink." the boy said, slurring his words. 

wilbur, on the other hand, was shocked.

what? drunk? what, where? how? what the hell did he got into?

"w–wha..? are you at a bar or something? what the hell happened?" he said, worry and confusion running through his head.

"na'. at home."

"how? what did you drink? where are your parents, tommy?" will asked, panicking even more. by the time the younger formed another sentence, he was dressing up in his khaki coat and putting his brown shoes on.

"business trip. d—dunno. i drank wine, i think." he responded. wilbur heared a thump on the other side and got anxious.

"what was that? are you okay?"  
he asked, in worry.

"just leaned gainst a wall. m' fine, innit." he mumbled, making wilbur let out a sigh of relief. he got in his car and put tommy on the speaker, trying to keep the safety while driving. [and u should too ; )]

"my god, tommy.. you're gonna give me a heart attack someday. just stay where you are and don't move." he said, starting the car. after a hum and a long silence, he started questioning him again.

"are you hurt? do you have aid kit in your house?" 

"i have, i have.." wilbur exhaled loudly, focusing on the road even if it was 4 am, and not a single car that rode towards his.

after some time, he got in front of tommy's house, knocking and telling him on the phone to open the door. he just heared a murmur, signalling that tommy was standing up. "don't trip" he added.

as minutes passed by, tommy finally got downstairs and struggled do unlock the door, until it was finally open.

wilbur's heart broke at the sight of the boy in front of him, red, terrible bangs under his puffy eyes and messed, blonde hair, his white shirt stained with wine, or blood.

he hugged the boy as he started sobbing in his arms, mumbling quiet apologies, occasionally hissing in pain when wilbur moved under his left hand.

"i'm sorry will, i'm sorry." he said quietly through his sobs, it was the first sentence of the night that wasn't hard to understand.

"it's okay, tommy. i'm here. don't apologise."

as minutes, maybe hours passed by, the boys we're laying down on the couch in the living room, tommy on his back, leaning against the other's arm, covered in the wilbur's greenish coat. his left hand wrapped in a shitty bandage, but this will do, they'll think about the rest in the morning. the boy feel asleep after a short time, leaving wilbur the only one awake. he was thinking.

they really are like brothers, huh.


End file.
